The present invention relates to electronic messaging methods and more particularly to asynchronous hypertext messaging between clients and servers with hypertext transfer protocol (xe2x80x9cHTTPxe2x80x9d) capability.
Electronic messaging methods are well known in the art and are an integral part of the suite of computer applications available to users of the internet. A common example of electronic messaging is instant messaging. However, for real-time information and data transmissions, instant messaging has significant drawbacks.
A popular application for instant messaging over the internet is the internet relay chat (xe2x80x9cIRCxe2x80x9d) application, which is executed at a higher level protocol than the general internet transmission protocol, transmission control protocol/internet protocol (xe2x80x9cTCP/IPxe2x80x9d). IRC typically requires the client to execute IRC client software and connect to a specified IRC server where client to client real-time communication can occur. IRC client software typically utilizes a data destination port which is reserved only for IRC communications. However, gateway computers implemented for network security reasons, also known as xe2x80x9cfirewalls,xe2x80x9d typically do not enable the IRC port because of network security concerns. Firewalls are designed to limit the data traffic that may enter or leave a network to known protocols. That is, protocols that have been accepted as benign within a defined context are allowed to pass through the firewall to the network, while other protocols are prohibited from entering the client network. With the tremendous growth of the World Wide Web, and its attendant informational potential, the xe2x80x9cweb browsingxe2x80x9d protocol, also known as hypertext transfer protocol (xe2x80x9cHTTPxe2x80x9d), is generally allowed to pass through firewalls without any modifications. IRC ports, on the other hand, have not generally been enabled on firewalls because of network security concerns.
Therefore, there is a need for an asynchronous real-time data or information delivery system which can use the standard HTTP protocol for the modern networked computing environment without compromising network security.
The present invention utilization of an asynchronous hypertext messaging system provides several major benefits. First, the present invention enables the server to force real-time updateable information, such as pricing information, supplied to the server from a resource, to computer workstations over the internet without polling during a given communication session. This is sent via a pseudo web browser pathway created between these computer workstations in response to an HTTP request for a large document created by active hypertext messaging conversion of messages generated from the computer workstations.
Second, all data transfers (messages) are encoded to appear as HTTP messages. The information is passed transparently through firewalls without the need for network security to be lowered.
Third, at the server end, the server is able to distinguish between the asynchronous hypertext messaging from standard HTTP requests. The server handles both standard web browser requests and asynchronous hypertext messages simultaneously. When a standard web browser request is submitted to the server, the request is forwarded to an available web server.
Fourth, asynchronous hypertext message encoding is efficient. Many logical data streams may be multiplexed onto a single asynchronous hypertext message stream. Optimization of server resources can occur by unloading the server of requirements for multiple simultaneous socket connections.
Finally, asynchronous hypertext messaging enables data encryption as specified by the server encryption components. Therefore, asynchronous hypertext messages can provide a permanent virtual connection via a HTTP proxy server or a secure HTTP proxy server without compromising the security model.
Broadly, in one aspect, this invention is a method of transmitting asynchronous hypertext messages from a server to a client interconnected by an internet, the method comprising the steps of transmitting a HTTP request identifying the client from the client to the server; initiating a virtual connection from the server to the client wherein the server transmits a HTTP header signifying a large HTML document and transmitting asynchronous hypertext messages encoded in the HTML document from the server to the client via the virtual connection wherein the virtual connection is maintained by periodically refreshing the HTML document at the client.
In another aspect, this invention is a trading instrument communication system for communicating trading information over an internet between computer workstations, the communication system comprising means for providing active hypertext messaging trading information between the computer workstations over the internet, the computer workstations being capable of generating messages, the hypertext messaging means comprising means for converting the messages to be transmitted over the internet; and means for transacting trades for designated trading instruments based on the communicated trading information.
In another aspect, this invention is a communication system for communicating real-time updateable information over the internet between computer workstations without polling, the communication system comprising means for providing active hypertext messaging information between the computer workstations over the internet, the computer workstations being capable of generating a real time message, the active hypertext messaging means comprising means for converting the generated message into a pseudo HTTP browser type message for transmission over the internet; server means disposed between the computer workstations and connectable thereto over the internet; and means for supplying the real time updateable information to the server means during a communication session, the server means comprising means for creating a pseudo large document message pathway between at least a pair of the computer workstations in response to the pseudo HTTP browser type message for enabling the real time updateable information supplied to the server means to be communicated to the pair of computer workstations over the pathway without polling during the communication session.
Other features and advantages of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.